


Only Hair

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [53]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Warstan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Hairstyle changes for a case - how will the boys react?





	Only Hair

[Follow this link to see their new looks!](https://mizjoely.tumblr.com/post/184874538307/constancecream-mary-and-molly-it-was-for-an)

 

It was for an undercover case, but the changes to the two womens' hair still shocked their significant others when they saw the post-beauty parlor photos Mary texted.

A few seconds later, before either John or Sherlock could respond, another text followed from Molly.

_It's only hair, boys. It'll grow back._

To which there was only one reply they could possibly make - and fortunately for both men, it was nothing but the truth.

_You both look fantastic. Can't wait to see you in person._


End file.
